Just As It Should Be
by PotatoBeliever
Summary: Kaoru x Hikaru. Kaoru is waiting for Hikaru to get bored of his toy. Hikaru still thinks his toy is plenty of fun. What will happen? If you ask me it's pretty obvious. shrugs
1. Waiting

JUST AS IT SHOULD BE

**A/N: This is told in Kaoru's POV. It's a bit OOC so sorry. Review if you want, but I probably won't answer unless you're mean. **

I know that you are gone now, but one day you will come back to me. You'll get tired of her and you'll realise how much better your life was when you had me.

I remember when we shared a bed, before you fell in love with her. Before you woke up, I'd lie on my side and stare at your face. Sometimes you'd cry in your sleep and I would wipe your tears away and whisper that it wasn't real, it was just a bad dream. I thought that I would be able to take care of you forever. I bet she doesn't know that you sob when you dream. I bet she's a heavy sleeper.

Do you remember the games we used to play? I was the sweet vulnerable one and you were the protector. Did you know how much I wanted our pretence be real? I wanted you to protect me always. We would be together always. You would be my whole world and you would be mine. Who told you to replace me with that girl?

At first, I liked her too! I thought she was a cute toy for us to share. How was I supposed to know that you wouldn't ever get tired of her? How was I supposed to know that you'd love her like a human rather than a toy? It's true, originally I did like her, but that was before I knew she'd break us apart. That toy had choking hazards, but there was no warning on the packet.

Even though, I want us to be together now and always, I'm willing to let you play with the toy a little longer. I will wait for you to get bored of her like I know you will, and then you'll come back to me. I sound stupid and arrogant don't I? I'm sorry. When you come back I'll make it that you never want to leave me again. Even if I have to wait for one thousand years, I'll wait for you to return. I'll wait for that morning when again I'll lie on my side and watch your deep breathing. I'll forget the times you weren't by my side, and it will be just as it should be.


	2. Doll

DOLL

When I see her face, I think that she looks like a porcelain doll. But, she means more to me than a mere doll does. Kaoru, I love you, I do, but a brother's love can only go so far. Does she love me? Honestly? I don't know.

I want you to be happy, but I also want to have a chance to find the elusive happiness. Dolls are so fun to play with, and this one is so pretty, she says some pretty funny things too. I hope you are all right with this arrangement. I am happy to play with you - I still like the games - but in the end games is what they are. No longer do the words I whisper in your ear mean anything to me, they never really did. I hope you understand what I feel, and I want you to respect my wishes.


	3. Spider

SPIDERS

Caught in a web of maybe tomorrows, I am waiting for you like a spider waits for a fly. You are still the centre of my world. You are the anchor of my universe. If you move, everything else moves with you, including me. I will go wherever you will go. I would follow you to hell. If you jumped off a cliff, I'd jump after you. Is this a curse or a blessing? Would a world without you ever be worth living in?

Do you think I sound pathetic? Do you think that I shouldn't be so weak? I don't mind. I can tell that you are acting, when you whisper sweet nothings in front of an awestruck audience, but one day you will mean what you say. It's ok. We have forever.


	4. Ignore

IGNORANCE

I think you should just give up. I have moved on, and I have found happiness. She has already said that she loves me. I can ignore the little voice at the back of my head that says that she just doesn't know what love is. Don't you see? That's the difference between you and I. I can ignore it, but you have to keep thinking about it. My sweet little brother, will this advice help you? I don't know. Just don't think about it.


	5. Boredom

BOREDOM

I get bored sometimes when I'm waiting for you. When you are getting dressed, when you are talking to her on the phone… Do you remember the time when she didn't know us? Do you remember how happy we were? What about when we tormented our toy** together**? Wasn't that fun?

I remember everything that you have ever done. I remember your first word. It was 'Kaoru'. Even when we were children, you were my life. I idolised you. When we were older, I realised that some people might consider me vain, for being so admiring of somebody who looked exactly like me, but in fact because we looked the same on the outside, I could see the differences on the inside.


	6. Smile

FIX

My toy broke, Kaoru. Please fix it for me? It's supposed to sing and dance and make me laugh when I pull a string, but now it brings me no amusement at all. I was supposed to be able to be happy alone. Happiness, was supposed to be something I could have without you. I shouldn't have to be with you all the time, for me to be happy. I should be able to smile without you standing next to me with your hand on my shoulder. Kaoru everything's broken and I want you to fix it. Please?


	7. Always

**A/N: If you think it's weird the new chapter is an old chapter, it's actually because the new chapter is not at the end, it's in the middle. Anyway, I was reading this again and I realised I left out a chapter. Sorry I'm stupid.**

ALWAYS

You have come back. I knew it would happen one day. When you crawled into my bed, I held you. You didn't think I noticed that you were crying, but I did. Perhaps, I should be angry with her for doing this, but it isn't her fault. Toys are flimsy. That is not the fault of the toy. Perhaps it is the fault of the maker? Or maybe the material it was made of was not strong enough. Anyway, that is irrelevant.

Will you leave me again? I don't think so, not for another while at least. I am not sure if you will go away again, but one thing is for certain. If you want to come back, there will always be room in my king sized bed for you to come in and keep me company. My pillows will always be there for you to hide your face in if you cry, my blanket will always be here to keep you warm of you are cold, and I will always be here to keep you safe if you are scared. I watch you as you breathe, your chest rising and falling steadily, and I know that I will watch you forever more.

**A/N: I'm finished again. Review if you like. I think that you should notice that Kaoru says 'you' a more than Hikaru does, and Hikaru says 'me'…**


End file.
